


Poker face

by letstalkaboutsebbaby



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Jealousy, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstalkaboutsebbaby/pseuds/letstalkaboutsebbaby
Summary: “If you have anything to tell me you’ll have to say it in front of Sebastian.”“Why? You can’t take the truth by yourself?”“I don’t want him to hear versions of this talk. Nor mine or yours. I’ll talk to you when he gets home.”





	Poker face

_ “If you have anything to tell me you’ll have to say it in front of Sebastian.” _

 

_ “Why? You can’t take the truth by yourself?” _

 

_ “I don’t want him to hear versions of this talk. Nor mine or yours. I’ll talk to you when he gets home.” _

 

It’s been almost an hour since I got to Sebastian house and she was in the hall. I know she’s trouble, I know she wants him back. I’m not about to wrap him up in bright gift paper. 

 

They have friends in common and have been on and off for months before I met him. I know she didn’t take very well when he said things were over between them. I don’t really care. I understand, but I do not care. She’s not a nice person and I have no idea why he was with her. I don’t want to make excuses for his choices, but he was a mess when I met him.

 

For the last 5 months, we’ve been living in a dream. We would get together after work and have night dates, dinners at home, movie marathons and lots and lots of wonderful sex. There was a nice romantic aura to their starting relationship. Like they’re in a rom-com or something. It was happy and steamy, but serious and deep. Of course something like a bad ex would show up to complete the plot.

 

Hey Seb, where are you?

 

Hey baby, I’m packing things to go home. Do you want me to pick you up?

 

No, I left a bit earlier today and I’m at your’s already.

 

Hmm, good, do you need me to bring food?

 

No, I need you to come quickly. Your ex is here.

 

What? In my apartment?

 

At the hall. I didn’t really invite her in. She wanted to talk to me but I told her to wait for you to come back. Do you want me to call her inside?

 

No. I’m going as soon as I can, okay?

 

Okay.

 

I am sitting at the couch when I hear the door opening and see Sebastian entering with his ex. My heart is beating fast and I’m so mad to see them side by side. I should have told him to let me know when he’s here so I would meet him downstairs. Just to imagine they riding the elevator together was driving me nuts.

 

He comes in and immediately walks my way and gives me a quick kiss. “I swear I don’t know what she’s doing here...do you want something to drink?”

 

“I just want this done.”

 

“I’ll be quick. I came here to say I’m not going to be a side chick anymore. It’s not fair to any of us, so I want to know what you’re going to do, Seb.”

 

I look at him and I see the mix of shock and desperation on his face. He looks at me with a nervous laugh and turns back to look at her with a mad stare.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

She takes a step in my direction, pressing something on her phone and giving it to me. I pick it and see there’s a video. Sebastian comes closer to see what’s being shown. In the movie he’s sleeping, apparently nude, and she’s laying in his chest, touching from his neck to the trail of hair below his belly button, a sheet covering his sex. She turns the camera back to her and blows a kiss, finishing the video.

 

“Love, I…” I put my hand in his tight, calmly and he sees in my eyes that I got this.

 

“This is your proof?” I ask her.

 

“Yes”

 

“Do you have more?”

 

“Do you need more than him laying in my bed after sex?”

 

“I need something that’s new. We’re together for 5 months and this is old.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“Yes, it is. And I’ll let you know the reason cause I don’t want you to feed fantasies in your mind that this may break us in any way. The day Seb and I went to our first date I gave him something that is not shown in the video.”

 

“He took it off”

 

“He took what off?”

 

She keeps looking at me, clearly trying to find something that would fit the description I left purposely incomplete.

 

“The necklace..”

 

“Well, wrong answer. I can assure you it wasn’t something you would miss or forget. Nor something he could take off. You better go.”

 

“Did you make a tattoo? Had your nipple pierced?” she says looking at him.

 

“Well, there’s something you’ll never know, right?”

 

She leaves the room without looking back, slamming the door. Sebastian looks at me and I stand to close the door, leaning my head against it till I feel his arms around me. I turn around and kiss his lips.

 

“I’m so fucking happy for the family poker nights”

 

“I’m so happy for me to have you” he kisses me back and pulls my hair out of my face.

 

“I should be an actress”

 

“I may know someone that can help you if you wish.” he says kissing my neck.

 

“I know she’s lying or she would have called my bluff...but can you please reassure me?”

 

“I’m happy. I love picking you up from work and bringing you home to make dinner together. I love your text messages while I’m filming and your smile when say something cute. I love the way you breathe when I’m inside you. I love how happy you look too. I would never do anything to jeopardize that.”

 

I smile and put my hands in his collar, adjusting his jacket. “Well, you love a lot of things…”

 

“I guess love you the most” he kisses me deeply, holding me against the door.

 

“You better be sure cause I love you too.” I’m breathless and my legs are feeling numb “Take me to bed, handsome, we have some update to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've mentioned before I can't take Seb out of my fantasies, sorry Chris.


End file.
